


11:47

by sehomeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Moira - Freeform, SeHo - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, happy ending??, junmyeon - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: Night shift si Sehun sa 7/11 at may regular syang customer-- yung cute na lalaking dumadating pagpatak ng 11:47 PM para kumain ng cup noodles, giniling with rice, big bite at City Blends, French Vanilla 16oz.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Kita na Kita

_Kita na kita_

_Pasensya ngayon lamang_

_Isang saglit lang ba'ng tagpuan na mababalikan?_

_*_

**_9:45 PM_ **

Tinignan ni Sehun ang sarili sa harap ng salamin, konting suklay, lagay ng Johnson’s na pabango, yung violet ang kulay, at magpupulbo ng mukha para mukhang presentable.

Ganito ang routine nya araw araw, at pag-sapit ng alas nuebe y kuwarenta’y singko, lalabas na sya ng tinutuluyan nyang dorm para pumasok sa part-time nya sa 7/11. Alas diyes pa naman ang simula ng shift nya pero ayaw kasi nyang nahuhuli sya sa trabaho.  
  


Paglabas nya ng kalsada, bumungad sa kanya ang malamig na simoy ng hangin at ilang mga jeep na nagdaraan.

_Lalakad? O sasakay?_

Pinili ni Sehun na maglakad na lamang, makatipid man lang ng pampasahe. 

**_9:55 PM_ **

May limang minuto pa syang natitira bago mag-simula ang trabaho nya. Naabutan pa nya si Jongdae na tinanguan lang sya. Ngumiti sya ng bahagya para sagutin ang tango ng katrabaho.

“Una na ako” paalam ni Jongdae.  
  
Tumango lang si Sehun bago sabihing “ingat”

Isang gabi na namang puro cup noodles, siopao at kape ang kasama at ibebenta nya. 

Sehun Oh, 19, third year BS Computer Science sa isang State University. Working student, hindi kasi kakayanin ng nanay nyang pag-aralin sya at ang nakababata nyang kapatid ng sabay, kaya sya na lang ang mag-sasakripisyo. Iskolar rin naman sila sa kanilang eskwelahan. Matagal na kasing wala ang papa nya, Grade 5 pa lang sya nang pumanaw ito. 

Dala dala nya sa trabaho ang mga notes na kailangan nyang aralin. _Badtrip, may quiz na naman bukas._

Buti na lang at hindi ganun karami ang customer ng ganitong oras, dadami lang ng bandang alas dose, yun kasi ang break ng mga nagtatrabaho sa call center kung saan malapit ang pinagtatrabahuan nyang 7/11.

“Hay”

**_11:47 PM_ **

Magdadalawang oras na rin simula ng shift nya. Minamadali na nya ang pagbabasa sa mga notes nya, meron pa syang halos 20 pages na kailangang basahin at intindihin bago mag-simulang dumagsa ang mga customer nya. May mga pasulpot sulpot, bumibili ng candy, yosi, kape. Pero wala pa sa bilang ng mga nagdadagsaang customer na sawa na sa tinda sa cafeteria.

Napatigil sya sa pagbabasa nang marinig nya ang pamilyar na kalembang ng pagbubukas ng pintuan, senyales na may pumasok. Dumeretso naman ito sa noodle section kaya hindi na muna nya inintindi.

“Ehem” ubo ng tao sa harap nya. 

“Good evening, welcome to 7/11”

Tumango tango naman ang lalaki sa harap nya. Pero para namang napako si Sehun sa kinatatayuan nya. _Shit, ang cute nya._

Maputi, may matumbok na pisngi, maliliit na mata… mukha ring malambot ang buhok nyang nakasilip mula sa hood ng jacket na suot nya.

“E-eto lang ho ba?” saad ni Sehun.

“Hindi pa ba marami yan?” natatawang tanong ng customer nyang cute.

Tsaka lang nya nakita ang pinamili nito-- isang cup noodles, isang giniling with rice, isang big bite at cup ng City Blends. May kasama pang sugus na apple flavor.

“Ah...” napakamot si Sehun sa batok bago sya nag-simulang mag-punch sa binili ng binata sa kanyang harap. “127 po lahat”

Tumago ang customer bago bumunot ng two hundred sa wallet nya.

Nang inabot nya ang sukli, hindi nya inaasahan na magdadampi ang mga palad nila, parang may kuryente.

_Ang lambot ng kamay nya._

“Ah, hindi mo ba ipapa-init to?” tanong ng customer nya sabay angat sa giniling “at tsaka kailangan ko kasi sana ng mainit na tubig para sa noodles”

“Ah okay okay, sorry”

_Shit, Sehun, umayos ka_

“Hatid ko na lang kung nasan ka”

“Okay, thank you” sabi neto bago humanap ng upuan sa sulok bago simulang kainin yung big bite na binili nya.

After ten minutes, ready na yung giniling at noodles. Dahan dahan syang lumakad palapit sa customer nyang nag-cecelphone na lang ngayon.  
  
“Eto na po”

“Salamat” sabi lang nito bago muling kumain.

Dali dali itong kumain kaya hindi na nagtaka si Sehun ng mapaso ito.  
  
“Tissue?” sabi ni Sehun “Dahan dahan lang, bagong init yan. Hindi naman tatakbo ang 7/11”

Natawa ang customer nya dahil sa tinuran nya.

“Salamat” sabi nito bago abot sa tissue na ibinigay ni Sehun.

Nang makita nyang ayos na ito, bumalik na sya sa istasyon nya at muling nagbasa… pero ngayon, meron nang kasamang mga panakaw na tingin sa cute na customer na naka-upo sa sulok ng convenience store. 

**_12:00 AM_ **

Alas dose impunto, nagsimulang magsidatingan ang mga nagtatrabaho sa call center at sakto ring lumabas na yung customer nyang cute. 

_Hindi ko man lang nakuha ang pangalan nya._


	2. Mabagal

_ Gusto kitang isayaw ng mabagal _

_ Gusto kitang isayaw ng mabagal _

_ Hawak kamay, pikit-mata _

_ Sumasabay sa musika _

_ Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal _

*

Junmyeon Kim, 4th year, Film, Benilde.

Tatlong buwan na rin simula nung una silang magkita. Pagkatapos ng gabing yun, araw araw pumupunta si Junmyeon para bumili ng Giniling, noodles, big bite, city blends at sugus combo nya.

“Hindi ka ba nagsasawa?” tanong ni Sehun. 

  
  
“Ha?”

  
  
“Gabi gabi ka pumupunta dito, yan din inoorder mo parati”

Sa sobrang sanay ni Sehun sa binibili ni Junmyeon, hinahanda na nya itong mga to sa counter nang bandang 11:40. Ima-microwave na rin nya yung giniling at lalagyan ng mainit na tubig yung noodles para kain na lang ang gawin ni Junmyeon pagdating nya. 

“Hindi” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay kagat sa big bite. 

“Sigurado ka?”

Tumango ang mas maliit. 

“Eh yang kidney mo, hindi pa ba nagsasawa?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. 

“Malapit na ata”

“Jun” rinig sa boses ni Sehun ang pagkadismaya na tinawanan lang ni Junmyeon.

“Seryoso kasi. Hindi healthy yan”

“Kumakain din naman ako ng ibang pagkain, tuwing gabi lang to” sagot ni Junmyeon “tsaka gusto rin kita makita”

Mabilis namang namula ang mga pisngi ni Sehun nang marinig ang sinabi ni Junmyeon. Malakas namang tumawa si Junmyeon sa nakita. 

  
  
“Sabi na crush mo ko eh!”

Umirap lang si Sehun habang patuloy pa rin sa pagtawa si Junmyeon. 

  
  
“Napaka-epal”

“Epal ka dyan, crush mo nga ako”

“Mama mo crush”

Mas lumakas naman ang tawa ni Junmyeon. Napipikon na naman si Sehun.

  
  
Sa loob ng tatlong buwang araw araw nya pagpunta sa convenience store, ilang beses na rin silang nagkausap ni Sehun at nalaman din nyang ang lakas mang-asar ni Sehun pero pikon ang binata. Mabilis rin syang mamula.

Hindi naman sa pagiging mayabang, pero ramdam ni Junmyeon na may gusto sa kanya ang binata. Unang araw pa lang nilang nagkita, nakita nya kung paanong natuliro ang mas matangkad. Aware naman kasi syang may ibubuga ang itsura nya, habulin nga raw sya.

At hindi rin naman nya itatangging attracted sya kay Sehun. Anong gagawin nya? Gwapo, matangkad, responsable… oo alam rin nyang scholar si Sehun at nagpapart-time sya para sa pang-baon nya at dagdag na rin sa pang-gastos ng nanay nya. Sino ba naman sya? Eh isang marupok sa gwapong film student lang naman sya.

Habang kumakain si Junmyeon, nasa tabi nya si Sehun na nag-sasagot ng assignment nya.

“Busog ka na?” tanong ni Sehun nang mapansing kape na lang ang hindi nauubos ni Junmyeeon.

Sobrang routinary ng ginagawa ni Junmyeon sa tuwing pumupunta sya sa 7/11-- saktong 11:47 sya papasok, kukunin ang paborito nyang combo, magpapa-cute sa harap ni Sehun, pupunta sa sulok para kumain, matatapos kumain ng bandang alas dose pero kalahating baso pa ang kape, lalabas ng saktong alas dose.

Saglit na tumingin si Junmyeon sa celphone nya, at nang makita nyang alas dose na, nagsimula na itong magligpit. Binitbit ang kape at dumiretso na sa pinto para lumabas. Tumayo na rin si Sehun para bumalik sa counter, dadating na naman kasi yung mga nagtatrabaho sa call center.

Pero hindi pa nakaka-abot si Sehun sa counter nang lumingon sa kanya si Junmyeon at sinabing...

“Wag kang mag-alala, crush rin naman kita” sabi nito at lumabas na ng 7/11

_ Shit _


	3. Hanggang sa Muli

_ Sa bawat pagpatak ng oras _

_ Hindi hahayaang masayang ang bawat sandali _

_ Tangi kong hangad ay lagi kang mapangiti _

_ Alam kong panalangin ko'y naririnig _

*

One year, seven months.

Wala sila sa 7/11 ngayon at oo, mag-dadalawang taon na silang mag-nobyo.

“Naalala mo pano ka umamin sakin?” natatawang tanong ni Junmyeon.

  
  
Nasa may paresan sila malapit sa condo ni Junmyeon.

  
  
“Wow, ako pa talaga. Ikaw kaya dyan” sagot ni Sehun.

“Cinonfirm ko lang na crush natin ang isa’t isa pero ikaw pa rin ang umamin, pwede ba. Ikaw kaya unang na-fall”

“Edi...”

“Edi ano” saad ni Junmyeon.

“Edi sige”

Natawa naman silang dalawa. 

\--

**_11:45 PM -- December 2017_ **

_ Nakipag-palit si Sehun ng shift kay Jongdae ngayong araw. Laking pasalamat nya nang pumayag kaagad si Jongdae nang walang tanong tanong.  _

_ “Akala ko ba may lakad ka? Bakit nandito ka pa?” tanong ni Jongdae. _

_ “Wait lang, wala pa sya. Two minutes pa” _

_ Nagkibit balikat na lang si Jongdae. _

  
  
  


**_11:47 PM_ **

_ Tumunog na ang wind chime na nakasabit sa pinto ng convenience store at nakita nya yung taong kanina pa nya inaantay.  _

_ “Uy” litong bati ni Junmyeon kay Sehun nang makita itong naka-upo sa mga upuan ng customer at ibang tao ang nasa counter.  _

_ “Hindi ka dito kakain ngayon” sabi ni Sehun. _

_ “Ha? Bakit?” _

_ “Basta” sabi ni Sehun bago hinawakan ang braso ng mas maliit “Dae, una na kami!” _

_ “Use protection!” sigaw ni Jongdae habang nakangisi. _

**_12:00 AM_ **

_ “Anong ginagawa natin dito?” _

_ Nasa may McDo sila ngayon. _

_ “Sorry, eto na lang bukas eh” _

_ “O-kay?” nagtatakang tanong ni Junmyeon. _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Order muna tayo. Ano sayo?” _

_ “Uh… chicken?” _

_ “Tsaka?” _

_ “Anong tsaka?” _

_ “Jun, ang dami mong binibili samin, nauubos mo lahat yung within 13 minutes tapos ngayong andito tayo chicken lang?” sagot ni Sehun, habang nakangiti. Yung ngiti na nagustuhan ni Junmyeon, yung nagtatago yung mata nya. _

_ “Epal ka” sagot ni Junmyeon, natatawa “dagdagan mo ng burger tsaka spaghetti” _

_ “Fries din?” _

_ Sinamaan lang ng tingin ni Junmyeon si Sehun pero tumango rin, tumawa lang si Sehun bago dumeretso sa counter para umorder. _

_   
_ _ Pagkabalik neto, dala na nya yung mga pagkain nila. _

_ “Kain na” _

_ “Ano bang ginagawa natin dito?” tanong ni Junmyeon.  _

_ “Kumain ka muna dyan” _

_ “Okay” _

_ Masaya silang kumain, nag-uusap tungkol sa mga ‘struggles’ nila tungkol sa klase. Merong practical sila Sehun bukas at meron namang ipapasang short film si Junmyeon. Pero parang wala ata silang balak na bilisan ang pag-kain. Para pa ngang tinatagalan nila ang pag-kain, parang humihingi ng karagdagang oras o humihiling na sana hindi na matapos ang gabi.  _

_ Pero gaya ng lahat ng pagkain sa mundo, naubos rin ang inorder nila kahit gaano kabagal nilang kinain ito. Dito na naramdaman ni Junmyeon na parang kinakabahan si Sehun.  _

_ “Ayos ka lang ba?” _

_ Tumango lang si Sehun pero parang namumutla. _

_ “Namumutla ka” sabi ni Junmyeon bago inilapit ang mukha sa kasama “natatae ka ba?” _

_ “Tanga! Hindi!” _

_ Humagalpak ng tawa si Junmyeon. _

_ " _ _ Bat ka nagagalit?” hindi pa rin nauubos ang tawa ng mas maliit nang biglang tumayo si Sehun at hinila sya palabas ng fast food.  _

_ “San tayo?” _

_ “Basta” _

**_12:50 AM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **

_ Nasa park sila ngayon, malapit sa eskwelahan ni Sehun.  _

_   
_ _ “Kailangan mo ba ng breather?” tanong ni Junmyeon pero hindi sumagot si Sehun, sa halip umupo ito sa isang bench na malapit sa isang puno “sige, kailangan ko din eh” _

_ “Jun?” _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Natatandaan mo ba kailan tayo unang nagkita?” _

_ “Hmm” sabi ni Junmyeon, akmang nag-iisip “hindi na masyado eh? March? Hindi ko sure” _

_ “March 19, 2017”  _

_ “Oh edi ikaw na may perfect memory” sagot ni Junmyeon habang tumatawa. _

_ “Hindi, alam mo bang dos lang ako sa history?” Sehun chuckles “Natandaan ko lang yung date na yun kasi nakita kita, yung pinakamagandang mukha na nakita ko sunod sa nanay ko” _

_ Tahimik. _

_ Natahimik silang dalawa matapos sabihin ni Sehun iyon. Tanging ingay lang kuliglig ang maririnig mo, minsan pati ang marahang paghampas ng hangin sa kanilang dalawa ay maririnig mo sa sobrang tahimik nilang dalawa. _

_ Hingang malalim. _

_ “Jun?” _

_ “Hmm?” sagot ni Junmyeon bago lumingon kay Sehun, nabigla sya nang makitang nakatingin na si Sehun sa kanya.  _

_ Kung papipiliin si Junmyeon ano ang pinaka-paborito nyang parte ng katawan ni Sehun, alam na alam nya kung ano ang isasagot nya-- mata. Yung mga mata ni Sehun na pag tinignan ka parang ikaw lang yung pinaka-importanteng tao para sa kanya. Yung mga mata nyang nagkokorte na parang maliliit na buwan sa tuwing ngumingiti sya. Yung mga mata na kahit gaano kahalata ang pagod, makikitaan mo pa rin ng ningning na para bang may nagtatagong mga bituin. Higit sa lahat, yung mga mata na sumasalamin sa totoong nararamdaman nya. Kagaya ngayon, habang hawak nya ang mga kamay ni Junmyeon. _

_ “Jun” pag-uulit nito, mas malalim ang ipinukol na tingin kay Junmyeon “gusto kita” _

_ Kung yayaman si Junmyeon sa pagsunod sa gut feel nya, malamang, bilyonaryo na sya ngayon. Malakas syang makaramdam. At kagaya ng nakasanayan, naramdaman nyang ito ang mangyayari ngayon. Pero para palang exam to, na kahit anong paghahanda, kahit alam mo na kung ano ang mangyayari, hindi mo pa rin maiwasang kabahan. _

_ “Gustong gusto kita” sabi ni Sehun, may halong diin sa bawat salitang binitawan. _

_ “Sehun...” _

_ “Hindi kita mamadaliin pero sana bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon?” _

_ Hayan na naman ang mga ngiti nyang nakakatunaw. Yung mga ngiti nyang nakiki-usap, yung mga ngiti na hindi matanggihan ni Junmyeon at kahit na araw araw ata nya makita ay patuloy na tutunaw sa kanya.  _

_ “Kahit isang buwan lang o dalawang linggo” sabi ni Sehun, mas humigpit ang hawak nya sa kamay ni Junmyeon. “bigyan mo lang ako ng pagkakataong ipakita sayo na kaya kitang alagaan, na kaya kitang mahalin. Please” _

_ “Sehun” _

_ “Jun, please” _

_ Nagpipigil ng tawa si Junmyeon, para kasing iiyak na si Sehun. _

_ Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang mga pisngi ni Sehun at ipinaglapit ang kanilang mga mukha. Magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo bago sya bumulong ng... _

_ “Sehun, gusto rin kita. Gustong gusto rin kita” _

_ “Put--” _

_ Tinakpan ni Junmyeon ang bibig ni Sehun, bukod kasi sa alam nyang magmumura ito, anong oras na rin. _

_ “Aayusin ko manligaw promise” _

_ “Ligaw?” tanong ni Junmyeon _

_ “Oo, bakit?” _

_ “Ayaw mo bang tayo na?” _

_ Mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Sehun, akmang sisigaw na naman ito nang balaan sya ni Junmyeon.  _

_ “Subukan mong sumigaw, babawiin ko yung sinabi ko” _

_ “Hoy! Wala nang bawian. Touch move tayo dito!” sagot ni Sehun na parang bata. _

_ Tumawa naman si Junmyeon.  _

_ “Oo na, oo na” _

_ “Shit, tayo na” _

_ “Oo nga” Junmyeon giggles. Para syang dalaginding na kinikiliti.  _

_ Pero natigil ang paghagikhik nya nang maramdaman nya ang malambot na labi ng mas matangkad na nakalapat sa mga labi nya. _

_ “Aalagaan kita, Jun. Pangako. Mamahalin kita” _

_ Tanging ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Junmyeon bago muling hilain ang mukha ni Sehun upang paglapating muli ang kanilang mga labi.  _

\--

__

“Happy bunny day!” bati ni Sehun.

Tumawa lang si Junmyeon.

“Happy chick day” sagot ni Junmyeon.

Niyakap ni Sehun si Junmyeon nang mahigpit.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Jun”

“Mahal na mahal rin kita, Sehun”


	4. Patawad

_ Pag-asa, nasaan ka? _

_ Ba't sumama sa paglisan niya? _

_ Kung babawiin ang mga nasabi _

_ Babalik ba sa 'king tabi? _ **_  
  
_ **

*

Alam nyo yung sinasabi nilang kapag nakita mo na yung taong inilaan para sayo babaliktad ang sikmura mo, manlalambot ang mga tuhod mo, bibilis ang tibok ng puso mo at mangiginig ang mga kamay mo? Hindi naramdaman ni Sehun ang lahat ng to.

Kung pasusulatin mo si Sehun ng libro sa kung paano nya nalamang mahal na nya si Junmyeon wala kang mababasang araw araw na pagbilis ng tibok ng puso, walang panghihina ng tuhod o panginginig ng kamay. Walang naramdamang ganito si Sehun kay Junmyeon. Payapa, kalmado, tahanan-- iyon ang naramdaman nya. Yung kabog ng dibdib sa bawat ngiti, hindi mabubura pero mas nangingibabaw yung pakiramdam mong payapa ang lahat, yung pakiramdam na nakauwi ka na at wala nang gagambala sa inyo.

Kaya hindi maipaliwanag ni Sehun kung paanong nagulo at bumaliktad ang mundo nya nang mabasa ang mensahe ni Junmyeon.

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Sehun _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Yes, mahal ko? _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Maghiwalay na tayo _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Ha? Wala pang April 1? Sabihin mo issa prank _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Sehun, hindi ako nagbibiro. Maghiwalay na tayo. _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Teka, anong nangyayari? Bakit? _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Ayoko na. _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Jun, ano to? Bakit? May nagawa ba ko? Mahal naman. _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Wala, basta mag-hiwalay na tayo, please. _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Bakit muna, Jun? Bakit tayo maghihiwalay? _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Ayoko na nga _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Pwede bang ganun lang? Ano ganun lang yun? Ayaw mo na kaya tapos na? Pano naman ako? Junmyeon naman.  _

**_Junmyeon:_ ** _ Please, Sehun. Maghiwalay na tayo _

**_Sehun:_ ** _ Jun, please mag-usap tayo.  _

Wala nang narinig si Sehun mula kay Junmyeon pagkatapos nyang matanggap ang mensahe na yun. Yung dating payapa, nabulabog. Yung dating kalmado, sinalant. Yung dati nyang tahanan, parang tinupok sa harap nya.

Araw, linggo, buwan… at ngayon taon na ang lumipas pero hindi pa rin sya tumitigil sa paghahanap sa init na dulot nung tahanan nyang biglang nawala nang hindi nya alam kung bakit.

Isang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang bigla syang iwan ni Junmyeon. Umiyak na sya, nagalit, sinisi na nya ang sarili nya, lahat na ata ginawa nya, pero yung sakit na naiwan nang pagkawala ni Junmyeon, naiwan. Hindi nya alam kung nagtanim ba ng tinik si Junmyeon sa puso nya o baka tinangay nito yung puso nya. Kung ano man sa dalawa, isa lang ang alam nya-- kulang sya.

Marami nang nagtanong sa kanya--  _ paano kung bumalik sya bigla? _ At sa dinaramirami ng beses na tinanong sya nito, iisa lang ang naging at magiging sagot nya--  _ tatanggapin ko sya. _

Tanga kung tanga pero sa kabila ng lahat ng sakit na dinaanan nya, alam nyang si Junmyeon lang ang kailangan nya para mabuo syang muli, si Junmyeon lang ang magpapakalma ng bagyong sumalanta sa kanya, sya lang ang makakapagpabalik nung kapayapaan at tahanang ninakaw sa kanya ng tadhana. Walang iba, si Junmyeon lang.

\--

Walang magawa si Sehun kaya pinatulan nya yung nag-tetrending sa instagram na ‘make it hurt’ videos. Gusto lang rin nyang humanap ng dahilan para mabalikan lahat ng alaala nila ni Junmyeon. Ang sabi nya pagkatapos nito, kakalimutan na nya si Junmyeon, pero sino ba yung niloko nya? Alam naman nyang hangga’t hindi nya nakikita ang dating kasintahan at hanggang hindi nya naririnig nang personal ang mga salitang ‘ _ ayoko na sayo _ ’, hindi sya titigil sa pagmamahal dito.

Lahat ng tanong sinagot nya. Masakit balikan yung araw na nawala si Junmyeon sa buhay nya, pero mas masakit balikan yung mga araw na masaya sila. Alam kasi nyang hindi na nya kayang ibalik yun. Tanging si Junmyeon lang ang may kapangyarihang ibalik yung mga yun.

_ I’m sorry, Sehun. _

Tatlong salita. Yun lang ang kinakailangan ni Sehun para muling gumuho. Lahat ng luha na sinubukan nyang labananan, bumalik lahat ng galit na pinilit nyang kalimutan, bumugsong muli ang libo libong tanong na naiwan sa isip nya nang sya ay maiwan.

“Bakit, Jun? Bakit mo ko iniwan” bulong nya sa kawalan, mahigpit ang kapit sa celphone na hawak. “Jun, bakit mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Paano ba umusad? Paano ba mabuhay ulit? Jun, tulungan mo naman ako”


	5. Paalam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paalam sa nakaraan.

_ Paano nalimutan ang lahat _

_ Na kahit konti, walang pasabi? _

_ Paano nalimutang banggitin _

_ Na nagbago pala ang pagtingin? _

*

Ninoy Aquino International Airport.

Ito ang malalaking letra na bumungad kay Junmyeon nang makalapag na ang eroplanong sinakyan nya mula LA.

Dalawang taon syang nawala, dalawang taon syang tumakas mula sa buhay nya, mula sa tahanan nya.

Gago. 

Alam nyang ang gago ng ginawa nya. Walang sapat na paliwanag, pero yun lang ang alam nyang daan para makahinga. Walang kasalanan si Sehun. Wala syang ginawa kundi iparamdam kay Junmyeon lang ang mundo nya, na si Junmyeon lang ang mahal nya.

_ Pero ang hindi inaakala ni Junmyeon ay yung pagmamahal na yun rin ang sasakal sa kanya. _

Sa loob ng dalawang taon na sila ay naging magkasintahan, maraming bagahe si Junmyeon na hindi nya inakalang babalik at gugulo sa kanila ni Sehun. Totoo ang pagmamahal na ibinigay nya. Walang halong panloloko. At malaki ang pasasalamat nya sa pag-ibig na ibinigay ni Sehun sa kanya. Hindi nya alam na kaya palang magmahal ng isang tao nang ganun kagrabe.

_ 1 year, 11 months.  _

Dito nagsimulang makaramdam si Junmyeon nang pagkalunod. Sa trabaho? Sa buhay? Sa pamilya? Sa kanila ni Sehun? Hindi nya matukoy.

Masaya syang nakatapos sya ng pag-aaral na gusto nya ang kursong kinuha nya. Wala syang naging problema sa mga magulang nya, hanggang sa makatapos na sya. Pero kung saan man pinakakilala si Junmyeon, yun ay sa pagiging routinary at organized. Gusto nya lahat ng bagay maayos, naka-plano. Ayaw nyang nabibigla ng pagbabago, matagal bago sya masanay sa bagong bagay. Kaya nang mahirapan syang humanap ng trabaho, pakiramdam nya unti unting gumuguho lahat ng pinlano nya at hindi nya alam kung paano at saan kakapit. 

_ 6 months after Junmyeon’s graduation _

_ “Marketing, nak?” tanong ng mama nya “akala ko ba gusto mong mag-production?” _

_ “Wala akong makitang opening sa production ma eh. Okay na muna siguro to, marami pa naman akong oras para pumasok sa production” sagot ni Junmyeon, pero nagsusumigaw sa mga mata nya ang hindi kasiguraduhan, ang takot na baka wala pala syang sapat na oras.  _

Kagaya ng inaasahan ni Junmyeon, hindi sya naging masaya. Ni hindi nya maramdamang may nararating sya sa buhay kahit halos araw araw syang puriin ng mga boss nya. Kahit mag-hapon syang hindi maka-upo sa dami ng gawain, hindi pa rin nya maramdamang kuntento sya.

Dumagdag pa sa frustration nya na pagka-graduate ni Sehun, nakahanap kaagad ito ng trabahong naka-linya sa kursong tinapos nya. Nanliit ang pakiramdam nya sa sarili. Puro  _ bakit hindi ko nagawa yun? Bakit walang nasunod sa plano ko? Bakit ako nandito _ ang tumatakbo sa isip nya.

Hanggang sa unti unti, pakiramdam nya nasa kumunoy na sya at hindi na nya malaman kung saan dapat kumapit para maiahon ang sarili nya. Hindi na kapares ang tingin nya kay Sehun, pakiramdam nya kailangan na rin nyang makipagkompetensya sa nobyo.

Kaya ginawa nya ang isang bagay na alam nyang pagsisisihan nya pero ang natatanging bagay na alam nyang makakapagpa-ahon sa kanya-- ang lumayo… nang walang paalam.

Alam nyang susundan sya ni Sehun, alam nyang bibitawan ni Sehun ang lahat para makasama sya kapag nagpaalam sya. Paano nya hahayaan ang kasintahan na sumama sa kanya kung ito nga ang tinatakasan nya?

Ngayong bumalik na sya, hindi sya umaasa na babalik si Sehun sa kanya. Ginulo na nya ang buhay nito noon, ayaw na nyang guluhin ito uli ngayon.

Gusto lang nyang malaman ni Sehun na wala syang mali, na wala syang ginawang kasalanan. Gusto lang nyang ipaalam kay Sehun na sya ang may kasalanan kung bakit sila nagkaganun. Ni tadhana nga, hindi nya masisi sa nangyari sa kanila. Sa kanyang kasalanan lang to.

\--

**_11:45 PM_ **

Balik sa simula. Nagbabakasakaling makita nya ang gusto nyang makita.

Nang malapit na sya sa 7/11 kung saan nagsimula ang lahat, bahagya syang natawa. 

“Ano bang akala mo? Part-timer pa rin si Sehun dyan”

\--

**_11:47 PM_ **

Narinig ang pagbatingting ng windchime na nakasabit pa rin sa pinto ng convenience store. Kagaya ng nakagawain nya dati, dumeretso sya sa noodle section. Kumuha ng giniling with rice, big bite at kape. Nang maka-abot sya sa counter, kumuha sya ng sugus--  _ apple…  _ napangiti ng mapait si Junmyeon bago kunin ang flavored candy pero strawberry ang kinuha nya.

“Start from little changes” bulong nya sa sarili

“Dine in po?” tanong ng cashier. 

Tanging tango lang isinagot nya.

“127 po lahat”

Binuksan nya ang pitaka para kumuha ng pera,  _ 200… hindi.  _

“Eto” saktong 127 ang iniabot nya.

Nang matapos i-microwave ang rice meal nya at lagyan ng mainit na tubig ang noodles nya, dumeretso sya sa nakagawian nyang pwesto bago ngumiti. 

“Eto lang”

Pagkalapag nya ng tray nya, may nakita syang celphone na nasa mesa. Iniwan nya muna ang pwesto para sabihin sa cashier ang naiwang celphone nang marinig nyang muli ang pag batingting ng pinto.

“Miss, excuse me, may naiwan bang celphone dito?”

“Sehun” bulong nya.

Lumingon ang lalaki sa kanya.

“Junmyeon” sabi nito bago silipin ang nakasanayan na rin netong pwesto nya “same combo?”

Nakangiti si Sehun. At hindi nya namalayan na tumutulo na ang luha nya bago sya tumango.

  
  
“Strawberry sugus na”

Hindi na rin napigilan ni Sehun na mapaluha.

“Welcome home”

Sinubukan nyang punasan ang luha nyang patuloy sa pagtulo.

  
  
“Welcome home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa at sana nagustuhan nyooo heheh. SEHO FTW


End file.
